ARC-4868 "Slicer"
"You are lucky Evo, I wouldn't rely on luck alone next time though." ''- Slicer to Evo'' "Lets go troopers, destroy those clankers! ''- Slicer to Enigma Battalion'' Early Life Slicer, designation ARC-4345, was a veteran clone Lieutenant and advanced recon commando who was second in commander of the famed ARC trooper legion, Enigma Battalion. Slicer later served as a Lieutenant of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. During the Clone Wars, Slicer participated in countless battles and earned the respect of many fellow brothers and Jedi. Slicer was also well acquainted with many fellow brothers including ARC Trooper Vermillion, Commander Cody, and Captain Flame. As the Lieutenant of Enigma Battalion, Slicer had many troops under his command which included ARC Captain Evo and ARC Sergeant Cobalt. The three of them were very good friends and often fought together against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Throughout the course of Slicer’s career he proved to be an effective leader and an expert in close quarters combat and accuracy. Slicer always thought that it was his job to protect his Jedi Generals and die if it was necessary to save his superiors. Ever since Slicer was a cadet he always seemed to succeed in everything, especially in battle. It often seemed like Slicer would one day be able to become a legendary trooper instead of being a janitor in Kamino like the failed clones. He soon discovered his true talent which was being a ARC trooper. When Slicer heard about what happened to Fives and his theories of chips inside the clone’s head, Slicer decided to remove his chip along with Evo. He later returned to Ryloth for a short while but was later sent to Kashyyyk. In Kashyyyk Slicer witnessed Evo get injured by a nearby explosion. Slicer was tending to Evo when Order 66 happened, and due to that he did not take part in the order as he was aiding Evo medically. Slicer dragged Evo away the from the active combat and from there they went into hiding, they became smugglers and late went on to join the rebel alliance. First Battle of Geonosis After graduating from Kamino along side his squad who are unknown Slicer was placed under the command of Commander Neyo. He joined the members of what would eventually become 91st and charged into battle with them, showing all of the qualities he showed during his training on Kamino, as result he was promoted to SGT after the battle ended. Enigma Battalion After the Battle of Sullust, Slicer was granted the rank of ARC Trooper as a result of which he was invited to the elite Enigma Battalion. The Enigma battalion consisted of ARC- 7719 “Cobalt” and their leader ARC-2754 "Evo". While in the Enigma Battalion S;icer decided to change his armour back to blue instead of Purple. For a short while the Enigma Battalion supervised cadet training. Battles Slicer took part in * Battle of Ryloth * Siege of Naboo * The Battle of Umbara * Cristophis Operation * The Battle of Kashyyyk Chip Removal Before heading to Kashyyyk. Evo and Enigma Battalion stopped by Kamino to train a few cadets. While Evo was in Kamino, he saw ARC Trooper Fives wrestle a few Kamino clone troopers and escape. He later learned that Fives was trying to prove that there was something inside a clone’s head that causing the clone to act violently and probably kill Jedi. Evo also heard the news about Clone Trooper Tup killing a Jedi in purpose. The Kaminoans simply said that the inhibitor chip was just to control a clones violent actions but Evo didn’t believe them. Evo later heard that Fives was killed trying to prove what he believed was wrong. Upon hearing the news about Fives, Evo sneaked into a medical facility in Kamino alongside cobalt and Slicer with the help of a medical droid called T-54C. T-54C had a glitch or malfunction on his programming so he assisted Evo, Slicer and Cobalt on removing their chips. When Evo’s chip was removed he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary, the same goes for Slicer and Cobalt. After that Evo, Slicer and Cobalt and T-54c parted ways and Enigma Battalion headed to Kashyyyk. Evo, Slicer and Cobalt never told anyone that they removed their inhibitor chips.